Never Turn Your Back On An Idiot
by Ruler of Destiny
Summary: If there's anything Hitsugi never took well to, it was being ignored. Shizuku really ought to have known where THAT would lead.


To say Hitsugi was bored would be a gross understatement. "Bored" could not fully describe the alarming state of being in which she currently found herself. The problem was not that she was lacking for things to occupy her attention, or for the energy to do aforementioned things. No. Her problem was that she wanted to do them with her _partner_.

"Shizuku, come take a break."

"I need to get this done."

Most unfortunately, said partner was far more determined to work instead of play. On paperwork. Alone. Like a very responsible young adult (read workaholic) upon whom the general sanity of an entire school often depended. Ordinarily she found this trait to be rather amusing, and easily manipulated for comedic purposes. There were moments, however, like now, where that trait worked to her disadvantage.

"Really Shizuku, those papers can wait an extra day."

"I would prefer to have them done by tonight."

Her partner's natural stubbornness was not aiding her efforts to turn the situation to her favor either. That stubbornness was another trait she often enjoyed about her partner (there were very few traits that she _didn__'__t_, to be entirely honest), but the moments when it combined with her natural inclination towards responsibility could test her will.

"Come. Eat with me. I doubt you've eaten since breakfast."

"Not hungry, thanks."

Distracting her with food didn't work. Hitsugi had thought that the chocolate cake (pilfered from the guard's refrigerator) would be her best chance, but it had only earned her a quick glance. After that, Shizuku refused to pay her any attention until the table became so covered with food that she huffily relocated to the living room.

"The guards are starting up their competition for their day. I believe the veterans were planning to ambush the rookies in retaliation for the punishment last week. Wouldn't you like to join them?"

"Another time."

Attempting to lure her away with the promise of a challenge was ineffective. She hadn't truly believed it was liable to work anyway, though on occasion her friend did get restless enough to be susceptible to such things. Today clearly wasn't one of those times, and so her suggestion didn't even merit a full second of thought before it was denied.

"It is a sunny day out. Let us explore our stomping grounds of old."

"Maybe later."

Promising to spend time alone with her was even less effective. Really, that had been a last-ditch effort while she racked her brain for more ideas. Ideas that would _work_, rather, as she had no deficit of ideas in general. As she had learned in the past though, her options were distressingly limited when Shizuku was in one of her moods. It would take more than half-hearted bribes to drag her partner away from whatever she deemed to be the most important task of the day.

It was a challenge she was more than happy to take on, full force.

"As the principal of Tenchi, I have determined those papers of yours to be of no importance, and recommend that you immediately cease working on them to pamper your beautiful and neglected partner."

"This paperwork is to be done on the _principal__'__s_ behalf, so I will have to respectfully decline."

Yes. Miyamoto Shizuku was too damned stubborn for her own good. Pouting at that clear dismissal, she dropped herself onto the couch behind her friend, who had moved to the floor to work on the coffee table. She played with Shizuku's hair absently, hoping that if she were quiet for long enough her presence would be forgotten, creating the perfect opportunity to spring something on her dutiful partner. If she couldn't beat Shizuku's single-mindedness, then she would just have to make it work _for _her.

Just as soon as she became tired of running her hands through the girl's soft hair at any rate. The tiny natural curl Shizuku had just above her neck slowly stole her attention as she played with it. It always intrigued her, how Shizuku's hair sometimes appeared to gain a brown tint in the sun. She wasn't entirely certain how long she continued this, but eventually she noticed that her friend had taken to rolling her shoulder to ease a growing cramp.

An idea sprouting, she slowly sat up to ensure that Shizuku continued to passively ignore her. The only way she could pull this off was through subtlety. That was to say, so long as she restrained herself from such measures as physically hauling the preoccupied girl on her shoulder and attempting to make her escape with her ill-gotten prize, she could use that tremendous concentration to her advantage.

Dragging her fingers through her friend's hair and down her neck, she rested her hand on her shoulder. The slight twitch she felt meant that Shizuku had registered the strange motion, but had decided it wasn't worth making a fuss about. That was a good sign. She wasn't on guard yet.

Gently, to avoid startling the sensitive girl, she massaged Shizuku's shoulder. Her friend tensed and paused in her work for a whole ten seconds before she relaxed and allowed her to continue. She toyed with the idea of stopping here and enjoying the permission she'd been given instead of pushing further, but then she hit a knot and the small moan of pain Shizuku let out sealed her decision.

She continued her massage, with both hands now. She purposefully avoided the more painful knots in order to lull her friend into a relaxed state first. It didn't take long for the pace of Shizuku's pen to slow. After the second time the instrument stalled for a full minute she tested the waters and encouraged her partner to scoot further back between her legs to sit against the couch. It didn't quite work, but she did lean back into her hands.

"You work too much, Shizuku." she murmured. Her statement wasn't dignified with a response. It didn't matter. Her initial goal to get Shizuku to stop working had been reached, if only for the time being.

Her victories had made her too bold though, and she quickly grew restless. Her friend had yet to stop her and continue working. In fact, she looked more than content to stay right where she was. Without pausing in her ministrations, Hitsugi gauged the amount of space between the couch and where Shizuku was sitting. Judging that there was enough to work with, she wasted no time moving herself there, her back to the couch and Shizuku between her legs.

Shizuku predictably tensed as she realized what she had done, causing her to hold her breath while she waited for a reaction. To her pleasure, the shorter girl merely sighed and gave her a sideways glance to let her know that she was suspicious but willing to let it pass.

She didn't care. She was far too overjoyed at the thought of being able to give Shizuku a full back massage to let that dampen her spirits. She worked slowly at first, making note of where the worst knots were, filing away every spot and action that caused a sigh, or moan, or twitch in her friend. Stroking her friend's ribs would cause a near full body twitch and a mumble of restrained laughter. Pressing a spot near her shoulder blades would cause her to shift uncomfortably. Pressing a spot just above it and dragging her hand down would cause her to groan. The small of her back was sensitive, but massaging just above it for a short time would cause her to relax as much as possible.

Making her way back up, she gently massaged Shizuku's now completely relaxed shoulders. Unlike before, her friend lulled her head back and moaned in a way that made her throat dry. It took all of her (very little, when it came to Shizuku) willpower to keep her hands from wandering. She settled for abandoning the massage and wrapping her arms around Shizuku's waist to drag her flush against her.

Neither one moved, adjusting to the exciting position they were in. Hitsugi waited for the other girl to come to her senses and move away, but the longer she waited, the more she began to believe that she wouldn't. Finally, Shizuku sighed and made herself comfortable, fidgeting a little before letting her forehead rest against the older girl's neck. The sensation of her friend shifting against her killed any sort of concentration she had, her state of mind made worse when Shizuku's sigh ghosted across her neck and collarbone.

She was certain that Shizuku would be able to feel her heartbeat, which was faster than she wanted it to be. She envied her friend's relaxed state, wondering how it was that things had gotten so switched around. _She _was supposed to be the calm one, not Shizuku.

That train of thought didn't last long once she registered that her friend's position exposed her neck beautifully. She had a tough decision before her. Should she or should she not take advantage of this? Her body, apparently, had not noted any decision to be made, if the lowering of her head so that her lips hovered above Shizuku's neck was any sign.

"Hitsugi-san." Her friend's voice was low and relaxed, with a tinge of invitation.

"No honorifics." She couldn't abide that barrier now of all times.

Shizuku laughed lightly. "Hitsugi."

"Better." she smirked, giving in to her impulses and kissing the soft skin before her reverently.

"Hitsugi."

Her name came out breathier, the earlier amusement turning into anticipation. It sent shivers down her spine, as did every little sigh that escaped Shizuku's lips with every kiss. Her hands had a life of their own, languidly drifting up and down Shizuku's sides. One hand caught the edge of her shirt on its way up, accidentally brushing the smooth skin beneath.

"Hitsugi."

She sounded more insistent this time, but then Hitsugi's lips met the corner of her mouth and all protests died. She let her mouth linger there, reveling in the atmosphere that had been created. She was close, _so __close _to getting what she had been dreaming of for years. She wanted to savor every moment of it. She slipped her other hand underneath Shizuku's shirt, letting it run up until it met the edge of her bra.

"Hitsugi."

Darkened purple eyes stared at her, half-lidded and hypnotizing as anticipation built up in them. The feeling of her body against hers, the inviting smile on her lips, the breath mingling with hers, it was too much.

"Hitsugi."

Resting their foreheads together, she waited for a breathless moment before she bridged the space between them.

"Hitsugi!"

Hitsugi blinked and twitched harshly. Staring down at her, Shizuku frowned in worry.

"Shizuku. When did you get up there?" Hadn't they just been sitting? With Shizuku in her arms?

Her friend huffed and crossed her arms. "You fell asleep almost an hour ago. Dinner is ready, and I just finished your paperwork too."

She sat up, groggy, disoriented, and utterly disappointed. "It was a dream then. I see."

Shizuku looked curious, but then shrugged and began cleaning up the mess she had made while her partner collected herself. "I tried waking you up earlier, but you must have been really tired. You'll probably have trouble sleeping tonight now. I'm sorry."

Hitsugi shook her head, attempting vainly to wipe the dream from her mind. It was too much of a let down to dwell on. "It is hardly your fault. I cannot blame you for this." Except perhaps, for waking her up at such an inconvenient and frustrating moment. "But let this be a lesson to us all. Life is a cruel, harsh mistress."

Shizuku blinked in confusion as she watched the older girl make her way to the kitchen. "Did I...do something wrong?" Her partner was so hard to read sometimes.

**~End~**

**I hope you all are sobbing in sympathy for Hitsugi.**

**And for the love of God, let me know you're alive out there! **


End file.
